


harmony

by fantalaimon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantalaimon/pseuds/fantalaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration: Feferi is a waterbender. Roxy is a firebender. They gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



> Hey, Prim_the_Amazing! You had some really great prompts. I hope you like this :) And for the record, I pretty much directly ripped the outfits from Katara's normal one and Suki's fire nation disguise.


End file.
